Just The Beginning
by kolirox
Summary: JONAS: When life seems pointless and you think the future is bleak. It might be the beginning of the rest of your life. Kevin/Macy.


**Hey guys. I'm in a bit of a dark mood. My birthday is in 5 days and I will be 19. I'm getting older and it frightens me. Sorry if this fic puts a damper in your mood. Happy ending may or may not result.**

**KoLi**

Macy sat alone in her bedroom twirling the ring that sat upon her finger. It was a simple silver band that held so much meaning that she was found herself staring at her reflection in the shining surface. To some it was a promise that could never be kept. To others it was sacred. But tonight it felt like a weight the size of the universe. Oh how she longed to be loved, to identify with someone and have that special feeling that only comes from loving and being loved in returned. Any girl could love, she did in fact love. But to have someone think about her and find themselves completely enamored with her was something she coveted with an almost sinful lust.

She was young she had time; she would find the "one" in time. She glanced at the clock, it was only minutes until her birthday and she had never been so miserable. Birthdays were joyous occasions celebrating another year of life. Hers however was a reminder that she was getting older and had nothing to show for it. She was without a man when her friends were getting married, she was without her own home when others were moving into apartments, and she had a job when others had careers. A deep heavy sigh passed through her nostrils. What was she doing wrong? How had she allowed what everyone else grabbed slip through her fingers? Everyone said she was on the right path, she was going to do great things after college and she would be successful. Macy threw herself against her pillows and tried not to cry. The future was so bleak and empty. She couldn't see herself doing anything being with anyone, there was nothing.

Kevin stood at his window and stared out at the night sky. The minutes ticked by on the clock against the wall and he found himself empty. Loneliness was never a fulfilling emotion and tonight he was covered in misery. The longing for the other half of his being made him physically ill and he wasn't sure how much longer he could wait for her to appear. He had the world at his feet and he was twenty two years old. He could have any woman he desired but alas they were just objects and not the thing he was searching for. He wrote songs about it and sang about it for thousands of tween girls, but it was the one thing he didn't have. Love was out there, somewhere in the night she laid wondering about him as he did her. She was restless and weary from the world wondering if they would meet soon or if more time would have to pass alone. He could feel her, he knew she existed but it was painful not having her now. The ring that sat upon his finger weighted heavily on his mind. Was the wait truly worth it; he was after all a man and he had desires, but he hoped beyond hope that whomever she was she too was waiting (im)paitently. He knew that he needed to just be still and know that she would come in perfect timing and that all would work for good. He sighed a deep heavy sound and it echoed across his room. He began to wander and look at the things he prized. Guitars, pictures, books, none that brought true joy. There would always be that piece of himself missing and until she appeared he would spend many more nights sleepless and alone.

One truly knew they were miserable when they booed couples in jewelry commercials. The bitterness that seeped from Macy made the air far too think for her family to endure and she found herself sitting sadly on the couching watching some TV family go through an unrealistic situation. The doorbell rang and Macy found herself to be the only one capable of answering a door. A squeal erupted once the door opened and Macy found herself face to face with her best friend Stella.

"Oh my god Macy, I haven't seen you in two years!" Macy smiled weakly, she loved Stella but her newlywed bliss was a little too upbeat for her. It had only been 9 months but Stella had always been one to exaggerate.

"You're home from tour?" Stella nodded her head as she let herself in.

"Yes and let me tell you Joey did incredible. I thought it'd be difficult for us going on a tour just a month after getting married but trust me, it did not interfere with marital bliss." Macy grimaced; her best friend and sex were not things she liked to think about at the same time.

"SO what have you been up to Macy dear?" Macy looked around at her parents home and shrugged her shoulders.

"Same things since forever. School, work, home, sleep." Stella placed a pout on her pink lips.

"Your life's so boring hon. You need some excitement." If anyone else had said that to her Macy would've hit them. But she just agreed and figured there wasn't much she could do about it.

"You're coming to a party with me tonight. JONAS is celebrating their homecoming and you have to be there. I have your outfit and you have three hours to be ready so let's get moving."

Macy was made up to ridiculous proportions. She never wore make up and now she was covered in it. She never wore dresses but there she stood in a strapless green mermaid dress that flowed around her ankles. The lights were and there were hundreds of people dancing but Macy would have none of it. After smiling and waving to Stella and Joe she found a door and walked out onto a patio that looked out on a lake. The moonlight shone across the water creating a shimmering effect. She crossed her arms over her chest and stood with her back to the party and hoped that she would find peace. She was lost in her thoughts until she heard a voice behind her.

"I just need some air, I'll be back." Macy turned and was face to face with Kevin Lucas.

"Macy?" She smiled weary and completely unprepared to meet with her high school crush.

"Wow, it's been four years at least. How have you been? What are you up to?" His face fell as his eyes spotted a silver band on a very important finger. "You're married?" Macy laughed and shook her head. Where to begin?

"Yes it's been four years, I'm working and going to school for I don't know what, I've been tired but good and no I'm not married. Not even close." Kevin took the time she was talking to look at her. Her makeup was done well but her eyes were dim and nothing like he remembered. She was unhappy, even after four years of separation he could see she was miserable.

"You aren't. Wow a girl like you, I'm surprised." Macy laughed and the bitterness was evident.

"I haven't exactly been beating them off with sticks Kev." Kevin nodded and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Someday you will." Macy looked down and inhaled sharply.

"You don't have to say that. I'm not looking for pity or fishing for compliments." Kevin shook his head.

"Macy, I'm being honest not trying to make you feel better. Well no I want you to feel better but the truth should help." He placed a hand on her cheek and looked at her. A spark ran through his body as their eyes met. He removed his hand and took a step back. He cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry Macy I have no right to touch you." Macy looked down at her feet and let out a whispered sentence.

"Please don't walk away." Kevin's heart pulled in his chest. This couldn't be her, she was Macy, former JONAS fanatic and sports extraordinaire. They hadn't been friends in high school, they didn't talk, he didn't even really know her. But he felt something different. There was a hope that he had never found in her eyes. He gently took her hand and lifted her eyes to his.

"Do you feel that?" Macy felt tears prick her eyes. She thought she was crazy, she wasn't sure what it was but it was there. He felt it to.

"Yes, yes I do." Kevin smiled and hugged her. He wouldn't throw himself into anything right away but it was a start and it was the beginning of what he had been searching for so long.

**That's my story. I decided to be nice and give a happy ending. It's late I have early morning classes tomorrow. Sorry if it put a damper on your mood. I'm a bit sad and lonely so I wrote it and hopefully I'll have my happy ending soon. Please review, sometimes they're the only thing that gets me through the day. I hate to beg, it's unattractive, but PLEASE????**

**KoLi**


End file.
